


Inner Storm

by Sasha Ruesel (CogonDragoon6)



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magical Realism, Other, Short Story, weather is controlled by emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogonDragoon6/pseuds/Sasha%20Ruesel
Summary: Where the weather is controlled by the people's emotions we get an insider on one person in particular. His name is Zander.Fear the emotionally compromised.





	Inner Storm

Here on earth, the weather is controlled by the people's emotions. It's always been this way, always will be this way. This has caused natural disasters, wars and destruction of civilizations in the past. When you are happy there are clear skies, when you're sad it rains or storms, when you're consumed by fear it snows, when you're angry the wind gets stronger sometimes causing tornadoes or hurricanes, embarrassment causes heat and love of any kind, platonic or romantic, causes a rainbow.

After many years of research we have come up with a way to control the weather. We control our emotions; we hide them, suppress them. Every child, at a young age, is taught to control their emotions for the greater good, for the protection of others. If one doesn't have enough control they're eliminated for the "safety" of everyone else.

Since in this day and age everyone has control over their emotions everywhere around the world has the same climate. There are those rare occasions where someone does lose their control and causes problems. Although there are also people out there that enjoy tormenting others to get them to lose control over their emotions so they get in trouble. I am one of those tormented.

"Zander," my friend Lance called out.

I snap out of my trance and turn to Lance. "What is it?" I asked him.

He sighs at my question. "You're zoning out. Did those guys insult you again?"

Oh. _That._ Of course that's what he was worried about; it's what he's always worried about. Just because they almost always get a reaction out of me doesn't mean he should be worried. I mean it's not like there's going to be any permanent consequences losing control of my emotions. Well there is, but that's only for disaster causing emotions. I don't have that loose of a grip on my emotions, I'll be fine.

"If they did you shouldn't listen to them. They're a bunch of jerks anyway." he continued.

I brighten up at that and thank him. He nods then glances up. "What are you looking at?" I said as I tried to see what he sees.

"You're doing it again," he responded as I see the small rainbow forming above my head. I flush a little because it's not the first time it's happened. Hey is it getting hot in here?

"Now you're steaming," he continued like it's no big deal. I stomped my foot in frustration while Lance just watched the emotions run their course. This has become a norm for me. "Why is this so hard?" I groaned, my frustration still there.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." he tried to assure me with a smile.

And boy was he wrong. My so called tormentors decided to show up at this time. They always seemed to have the worst timing ever when it came to me controlling my emotions. It's like they sense when this happens.

"Oh look, it's everyone's favorite emotionally compromised reject." the leader of the group taunted.

I tried to zone them out like usual. They're just trying to get a reaction out of me so I get in trouble again. _Do not react. Do not react. Do not react._ It's okay as long as the insults are only about me. That's when I heard them mention my mother.

I felt the wind before I felt the anger start to build. They seemed to notice and continued with this turn of topic. The wind slowly got stronger as my anger did. I couldn't control my emotions anymore. Then that's when I heard it, "I bet she never even loved you."

I snapped. Those strong winds quickly turned into a tornado. The next few moments were all a blur. All I knew was that the roof tore off and authorities ran in as fast as humanly possible. I felt someone restrain me from behind and that's when I saw what they're carrying. I saw the swords they used for this sort of situation. I'm a danger to everyone here and that's what scared me the most. Not the swords they were carrying and not the fact that they were going to eliminate me. No, it's the reason why they're eliminating me.

I quickly looked towards Lance. I expected him to be afraid of what I caused, afraid of me. There was fear in his eyes but not of me, it was fear _for_ me. I smiled at that small piece of comfort. As the sword swung down, I saw Lance reach out for me.


End file.
